Kakashi Sex Shop
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Kakashi estaba cansado de ser un ninja, queria vivir igual que Jiraiya, vivir de su perversidad y compartir sus experiencias sucias y divertidas, simplemente, tener una vida pervertida y pervertir a Iruka-sensei en el camino. KakaIru SasuNaru


El fic es de mi total autoria aunque le haya hecho cambios y aunque haya cambiado de cuenta :3

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de la tienda que es de mi total propiedad XD

¿Qué?

Soy una mujer de negocios XD

* * *

.

.

**º** **K**αĸαѕнι **S**єх **S**нoρ** º**

.

.

Un día, el copy Ninja sintió como sus articulaciones dolían y sus huesos tronaban. A sus 24 años estaba viejo y cansado, decidió que era tiempo de retirarse pero había un problema ¿De qué viviría si dejaba las misiones?

Después de poco pensarlo, una sucia idea cruzó por su mente.

Hatake Kakashi siempre quiso ser como Jiraiya, un Ninja que vivía de su perversa mentalidad y que hacia feliz a otros hombres, otros hombres como él.

Después de una ardua batalla verbal con la quinta, al fin le fue concedido su retiro prematuro y con los ahorros que había guardado durante años -Los cuales eran pocos porque nunca se resistía a comprar los libros Ita Ita Paradise-, compró un pequeño establecimiento en la aldea.

Con brillosas luces de neon "Kakashi sex shop" fue inaugurada. El ex Ninja copy estaba feliz, no tendría que ir a misiones ni preocuparse por llegar a tiempo a ningún lugar, se dedicaría a su tienda y a la vez a lo que más le gustaba.

Al inicio le fue bastante mal, las mujeres pasaban y lo insultaban además de gritarle improperios al ver a sus parejas quedarse parados como estatuas frente a las vitrinas.

"_El establecimiento del demonio y la perversión_" lo llamaban, algo bastante tonto.

Para mejorar las cosas, Kakashi hablo con Jiraiya y este le concedió la libertad para vender sus libros dentro del lugar. Todo parecía mejorar, varias personas venían a comprar los libros y salían corriendo de la vergüenza.

Kakashi suspiro cansadamente, le estaba yendo muy, muy mal.

Un día recibió lo que parecía ser su última oportunidad, las llamadas pastillitas azules a las que nombro "_Las pastillas de la flor de la juventud_" serían su salvación y justo como esperaba, Gai-sensei no había tardado más de una hora en aparecer.

Era una lastima el ver a Lee llorando en los rincones porque su maestro le negaba el "poder" de la pastilla de la juventud azul.

Para su conveniencia, la bestia verde de Konoha repartió muy bien la información de la dichosa pastilla. Miles de hombres fueron a visitarle y las mujeres al pasar ya no le insultaban, le agradecían inmensamente por aquel repentino "_milagro_".

Sin duda las cosas habían mejorado y Kakashi decidió ampliar el negocio.

Consultas amorosas, línea de atención al cliente: dudas, problemas o ayuda con artículos para el deleite personal o el de su pareja, así como también consejos para complacer su cuerpo o el de su pareja.

Le sorprendió demasiado al ver al último de los Uchiha entrar a su tienda, al parecer el moreno tenía un problema con Naruto, el rubio se negaba a complacer oralmente a su pareja.

Kakashi aguanto las carcajadas que aquello le producía y bajo la mirada asesina de su alumno, le dijo que volviera en una semana, encontraría la solución a su "_problema_".

Una semana después, el moreno volvió a la tienda, el dueño de la misma sonrío complacido, tenía la solución perfecta.

_Condones y lubricante comestible sabor a ramen._

Vaya que le sacaría mucho dinero a Sasuke con aquello, nadie en toda la aldea compraría aquello excepto él.

Fue una lastima perder todo el dinero, ¡Se había llevado la caja completa y sin pagarla! Todo por su culpa, no debió mencionarle los estimuladores prostáticos y mucho menos los vibradores. El Uchiha casi incendió la tienda trás decirle que él personalmente podía estimular a Naruto y que no necesitaba ninguno de esos ridículos aparatos.

Y hablando de vibradores… estos si que se vendían bien entre las chicas de la aldea y su clienta predilecta, sin duda era Sakura. Todos los viernes aparecía la rosada cabellera en busca de uno nuevo, tras la excusa de que eran para su maestra, cosa que Kakashi sabía que era una enorme mentira.

Repetidas veces, Jiraiya había ido a la tienda en búsqueda de ropa interior femenina talla grande, los pechos de la quinta no eran fáciles de cubrir y mientras más descubiertos, mejor.

Decidía obviar la parte en donde la pelirrosa pasaba los viernes en la noche sola en su casa, digamos que a la chica le gustaba probar.

Y a veces, a pesar de que su trabajo era vender, Kakashi se sentía un completo estafador. Cada vez que Sai se interesaba por un libro en particular, él le recomendaba treinta o quizás cincuenta más y el moreno los compraba sin dudar.

Estaba convencido de que a su lector aficionado le gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas justo como a Sakura y pudo comprobarlo el día en que Sai comenzó a comprar toda clase de artículos para el uso "_personal_".

Al artista no sólo le gustaba la teoría, sino también la práctica.

Un día se vio en la necesidad de ampliar su repertorio de venta, Ten-Ten al parecer no tenía suficiente con la violencia en las batallas, también le gustaba a la hora de "_dormir"_. La chica compró látigos, correas y muchas cosas sadomasoquistas más.

Pobre de Neji, ¿Quién podría imaginarse que el serio y dedicado Hyuga actuase debajo de su compañera?

_Pasivo…_

Pero lo realmente increíble sin duda, ¡Era que los muñecos inflables se vendieran tan bien! Hinata tenía cierto apego por los rubios y cada cierto tiempo, sonrojada regresaba a comprar otro porque el anterior se había roto _misteriosamente_.

No quería ni imaginar que hacia la joven con aquel falso muchacho, seguramente tomaban el té juntos o eso es lo que él quería pensar.

Otra cosa sorpresiva era la visita de Shikamaru a su establecimiento, este solo había ido una vez a comprar un _gag_, una de esas mordazas que tienen una esfera y se coloca en la boca.

Según Nara, Temari gritaba demasiado y aquello era realmente problemático.

_Precavido…_

Y era genial ayudar a todos con sus problemas pero parecía ser que el necesitado estaba siendo él. Toda la villa lo había visitado, desde los más pequeños e inocentes hasta los más viejos y pervertidos.

Todos, pero con una acepción.

Iruka Umino nunca había pisado su tienda ¿Acaso estaba sucia? ¿Lucia desagradable? ¿O es que el sensei no necesitaba de esas cosas para complacerse?

Eso tendría que averiguarlo.

Sobornó a Naruto con una caja de condones sabor a tomate a cambio de un poco de información, había escuchado que cierto moreno también se negaba a darle placer oralmente al kitzune, digamos que era una especie de venganza por no pagar la caja anterior.

Kakashi quedo en blanco cuando su espía le comento la razón. A Iruka-sensei no le agradaban esa clase de lugares, mucho menos cuando vio a uno de sus estudiantes masticando un condón, un condón con sabor a _chicle _salido directamente de su tienda, aquello había sido vergonzoso.

¿Qué?

Como el ex sensei que era, su responsabilidad era velar por que los pequeños tuviesen sexo seguro y no es como si los niños de doce años tuviesen pensamientos muy puros sino cualquiera podía mirar el inicio de la relación _SasuNaru_.

Ciertamente no podía negar que Umino tenía razón en molestarse, pero esa no era una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para negarse a visitar su tienda y mucho menos evitar los placeres de la vida.

Y siguiendo los pasos de Jiraiya-sama, su ídolo, decidió ayudar al pobre de Iruka-sensei. Después de todo, el verdadero trabajo de un pervertido es pervertir a otros.

Y así empezó su malvado plan:

Con unas cuantas prendas de ropa de encaje, sobornó a Tsunade para que enviara al maestro directo al hospital.

Con un novedoso modelo de vibrador además de labial, sobornó a Sakura para que le inyectara la dichosa _pastilla de la felicidad azul_ al pobre sensei.

Con la más sádica maquina de tortura sexual, sobornó a Ten-Ten para que lo golpease y lo llevase hasta la tienda a mitad de la noche.

Por último, con un muñeco inflable muy parecido a Naruto, sobornó a Hinata para que cuidara del sensei mientras el regresaba.

Su plan había sido perfecto, regresaba ahora con una caja llena de nuevos "_juguetes_" Entro a la tienda y le indico a Hinata que podía irse, no sin antes darle su muñeco inflable.

Iruka-sensei lo veía dudoso ¿De qué iba todo aquello?

Kakashi se acercó al pobre castaño sonriendo pervertidamente bajo su mascara y con la caja bajo su brazo.

— ¿Qué demonios cree que hace Kakashi-sensei?

— Uhmm… Nada, solo intento probar la eficacia de mis nuevos productos. No puedo vender nada que no este seguro de que cumpla con su cometido.

Y aquello fue lo más pervertido, con doble sentido y sucio que Iruka había escuchado en toda su casta y pura vida. Retrocedió al ver como el otro se le acercaba pero se topó contra la pared, Kakashi se acercó cada vez más sonriendo deseosamente.

Segundos después un grito de terror recorrió toda la aldea.

El siguiente día, Kakashi Sex Shop no abrió sus puertas, había sido una noche muy larga y por los ánimos del Umino, también sería un largo día.

Muchos se decepcionaron al no poder comprar sus pastillas, vibradores, libros y otras perversidades.

Y Kakashi admitió que desde el principio, pudo haberle pedido directamente a Iruka que fuese a verlo en la tienda, o sobornar a Naruto con otra caja de condones sabor a tomate para que le rogase que lo acompañase o…simplemente ir a su oficina y montárselo allí.

Pero a Kakashi no le gustaban las cosas sosas, si no más bien las llenas de acción.

Porque un pervertido tiene que enseñar a otro de manera especial y sugestiva.

Pero más aun le gustaba ayudar a hombres como Iruka-sensei a conocer el mundo de lo pervertido y a la vez, complacerse él en el sucio camino.

**Porque la perversión no es un juego, no cuando eres tú quien esta debajo.**

* * *

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

YOSHHHH XD

Realmente había muchas cosas que corregir aqui xD pero ya me encargue de ellas ;3

Realmente es una historia que continuo leyendo y aun asi causa en mi la misma risa convulsiva xD

Yo jamas, jamas, jamas de los jamaces he entrado a una tienda de estas XD la verguenza me invade uwu XD

hahahaha pero imagino que asi debe ser, y como soy la dueña no necesariamente tengo q entrar XD

envio a mi malvado Jack el destripador a verificar que todo este "bien" XD

Y no esta de mas decir que, Jashin-sama es un comprador usual! XD

wow quien lo hubiese imaginado?

yo siempre lo hice XDDDDDDD

*Ahora, las amenazas regulares* xD

LOL

Jack esta de mal humor, Freddy no se ha cortado las uñas, el hombre lobo no ha comido y Jashin-sama te castigará si no dejas review xD

sigue la flecha y podras entrar lol

es muy acogedora la tienda

¿Enserio? XDDD

tendrias q verlo por ti mism xD

Review~ :3

sigue la flecha

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
